


Bug Collecting Kaneki

by soubae97



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, I think we deserve some fluff don't you?, M/M, there's some bugs and centipedes up in here, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubae97/pseuds/soubae97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki wants some pets<br/>Some unusual pets Hide thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bug Collecting Kaneki

Hide had never expected the question out of Kaneki's mouth. Kaneki had said strange things in his life but Hide had to put the question that was asked to him that afternoon on that list. 

"Can we adopt some centipedes?"  
Hide swore he could see the stars of excitement at said thought in Kaneki's eyes.   
"C-Centipedes? Kaneki I-I'm not-"  
Kaneki plopped on his lap, wrapping his arms around Hide's neck," But Hide, they would be an excellent start to my collection. Please can we?"  
Hide pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing" But why CENTIPEDES? Why not caterpillars or even worms. Why centipedes?"

Kaneki laid his head on Hide's shoulder, pouting slightly," Because they are cool looking and they would be fun to watch. We could adopt several and make it like a small family." Staring intensely at the conflicted Hide, he finally looked up at the excited boy, shaking his head.

"You could have any pet in the world and you choose....centipedes. Ok fine," Kaneki bounced off his lap, big grin on his face," But you're taking care of them and I won't touch them at ALL. Ok?" The grin on Kaneki's face was enough to make him feel his decision was the best.

Kaneki's fascination with bugs began about a month after they started dating. He had always read books on them and would venture out, looking for various type of bugs, but this was truly the first time he had asked Hide for some as pets. Kaneki had suggested they go out and try to catch them but after Hide nearly felt himself crawl out of his skin, he convinced the excited boy to see if a pet store might have some and after a few calls, they were in luck. Kaneki nearly yanked Hide's arm off to get there.

"Can I get several, Hide?" Chuckling at his boyfriend's demeanor, he agreed, both arriving shortly after Hide managed to get his arm back. Kaneki spotting his new friends immediately. Pointing at them to the squirmy Hide, he stared at them: the rather large, many legged bugs, crawling around, Hide backing away slightly.

Watching Kaneki's face practically melt into the glass, he slightly whispered," I want them all."

Hide's eyes widened, nervously chuckling," Kaneki, um, that's a lot. We can't adopt THAT many." Kaneki slowly turned to face, Hide, breaking out his secret weapon: his cute face. Giving it his all, he gave him the biggest grin he could manage, even scrunching his nose and batting his eyes.

"Pleaaaaseeeeeee? PLEASEEEEE" 

Hide, defeated, sighed," Ok, ok, but I am NOT touching them. This is your thing." 

Kaneki, kissing him happily, watched as the employee slowly scooped the bugs into various containers and instructing Kaneki on how to care for them and what to feed them. Thanking and paying, Hide watched his bug collector boyfriend walk out a happier person.

Kaneki, staring at the containers hard, let out a low hum," They need names. How about...Kaneki 1....Kaneki 2..."

Hide laughed, wrapping his arm around Kaneki," You can't name them all after yourself."

As if in thought, Kaneki nodded," Ok then: Hide 1...Hide 2"

Laughing harder, Hide kissed him, sighing," You are going to be a great centipede owner." Kaneki's smile was enough for him.


End file.
